


Perfectionist

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Bullying, Child Neglect, Daddy Issues, Dark Past, F/M, Father Figures, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Made Orphan, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villain appreciation day is just around the corner and Smashers like DDD will milk it for all its worth. Pit however notes Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings are competing to impress Bowser. Pit volunteers to assist the Koopalings unaware of how much Pit is making this about him rather than Bowser and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectionist

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Palutena's Guidance of Bower Jr. and the Koopalings with Pit outright sympathizing with the Koopalings, I decided that now is the perfect time to get my headcanon for Pit's backstory out. Enjoy~
> 
> A note is that Pit is holding the paintbrush despite saying he gave it to the Cucco. You can interpret this scene in two ways.
> 
> 1\. Pit was talking about where the paintbrush was the entire time.
> 
> 2\. Pit was caught in a horrible lie.

It's normal for people to celebrate heroes and their accomplishments over the years. In Smash Brothers, many of the fighters were the heroes of their world often saving it from destruction. If they're not saving the world, they have achieved impossible tasks instead such as being one of the top species in their world or discovering a planet with a new undiscovered species.

However, not many would celebrate the sidekick or the love interest as much simply because their contributions would be minor in comparison. The one people never wanted to celebrate though was a day for the villains. The villains were always a problem to the given world so it was best to never boost their ego.

Unless you were at Smash Brothers Mansion, villains were never going to get the day representing them. The only reason Master Hand was allowing such a holiday to happen within the next given week was that the villains added variety to the roster. With heroes there was a villain that kept him or her off their toes. With every villain brought morality into question and with every villain had a fanbase both in and out of universe.

This was apparent in Smash Brothers Mansion as those who would be considered a villain would be the ones that would be hailed that week (and it seemed to only apply to the Smashers and not the assist trophies. Samus would rather shoot herself in the head then be nice to Ridley…even if the Ridley in Smash was only a cloned AI of what she had seen in her past). The villains would be taking full advantage of the week being showered with gifts and praise that even the heroes couldn't say anything to do specifically because it was their week.

Wario had no problem pigging out on the food and being greedier during this time. The main people he ordered around were Ashley, Kat and Ana. It was cruel of him to ask little girls to do all the work for him that whole week, but since they were from his portion of the world, they didn't really have that much of a choice. DDD was the same way in that he ordered Kirby and Meta Knight around to do his "chores" (whatever the definition of that is) when he didn't have his Waddle Dees around. Kirby was fine with taking orders (he was use to this back in Cappy Town) while Meta Knight grumbled the entire time (and he should be used to this too).

And then you got the major villains Bowser and Ganondorf. You would think that Bowser would ask to have Peach all week, but he would rather prance around demanding that Mario and Luigi worship him and slap the entire mansion with his face. Mario really didn't want to do that, but its not like he and Yoshi had a choice in the manner. Luigi just went along to not anger the Koopa King. While Bowser was benefitting the most out of the upcoming Villain Appreciation Day, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings did not get the same treatment. This stems mainly from the fact that they wanted to do something for their father to be praised on a week meant for them.

Ganondorf was probably the only villain who wanted to use this week to isolate himself. While getting Link and Zelda to do what he wanted sounded nice, they still wouldn't give him the Triforce ever if he asked politely, and because he wanted to be left alone they weren't going to ass kiss him. The only people who were interested in making his life happy were the Goddess of Light and surprisingly Pit's doppelgänger.

A lot of the Smashers were aware that Palutena had taken an interest in teasing Ganondorf despite being exact opposites. Ganondorf always tried to avoid her because he didn't trust being around her. She easily used the angel twins (specifically Dark Pit) to get closer to Ganondorf. Most Smashers were not aware that the two were dating at this point (the only ones who knew were Pit, Dark Pit, Rosalina and Lucina). This served to be beneficial for the two who didn't want rumors to spread outside of Smash but worked against Palutena when she decided the best way to show her appreciation was to make curry for him. She didn't want help from Peach because the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom would be the rumor mill. The idea was to ask Lucina for assistance, but according to Dark Pit, she wasn't a good cook either…

…Which was why Dark Pit was the one assisting her in the kitchen instead of Pit (who was doing his own thing and Palutena didn't want to risk having him walk around. He knew how she was going to mess up). The dark angel had no idea how to cook and often wandered into the kitchen to snatch some treats from Peach whenever she had her back turned. Peach was getting better at chasing anyone who didn't ask politely out, but the only person she failed to personally lecture was Sonic the hedgehog who could zip in and out without her noticing until it was too late. Dark Pit and Greninja were just as good at stealing from her, but now she started to plant traps in the cookie jar amongst other places to make sure things didn't so smoothly.

Now that Palutena had the kitchen to herself for the week unless she was taking a break or done for the day, Pittoo could steal all the snacks he wanted. The only problem was that the Smashers beat him to it and took the entire bowl of food and horded it in their room. He grumbled how he would get the Smasher who thought about this in advance but proceeded to do what he came here for: to assist the Goddess of Light knowing full well that things would end in disaster while she was distracted cooking.

The disaster would probably be Pit. When left unsupervised, he tended to act a little out of control and this week would be no exception, but not for the reasons the Smashers would find him obnoxious.

Because the Koopalings were competing with Bowser Jr. with the perfect gift to please their father, the Koopalings would end up taking the ballroom to themselves to plan things out. Seven heads working together sounded nice, but in actuality they just fought with each other on whose idea to use to impress Bowser. Ludwig would probably win out since he was the intelligent one, but Iggy would argue he makes the best inventions, so it would be based on him, or how Wendy declared she was the favorite so she would choose. They were so disorganized that by the time they figured out what to do, Villain's Appreciation Day would have already past. Pit was just passing by when he heard the Koopalings squabble about what to do.

 _They'll never get anything done if they keep fighting amongst each other._ Pit thought to himself debating whether or not he should go in the ballroom and sort things out. _I shouldn't interfere with family issues, but…I do sympathize with the Koopalings…it wouldn't hurt for them to one up Junior for once in their lives._

Gulping, he allowed himself into the ballroom getting Lemmy's attention. Lemmy stayed out of the fight because he was getting lost in the debate.

"Oh Pit!" Lemmy exclaimed getting the other siblings' attention. "Is there something you need?"

"Well…I was going to ask you guys that. You guys were kind of loud that I thought something bad happened."

"Nothing happened! Now beat it!" Wendy snapped.

"Do you guys need help on what to give to Bowser?"

"NO!" All but Lemmy shouted at him in union. Lemmy was the only one who happily said yes causing Morton to punch him in the arm.

"We're fine. We don't need a little angel showing us the light." Ludwig mocked. "Once everyone agrees that we should go with my plan, we can start immediately."

"No way, my idea is cooler!" Roy shouted.

"I'm the favorite, so the gift should be to my taste!" Wendy snarled.

"I'm the one who is going to be doing most of the work anyway, so it should be me!" Iggy yelled flailing his arms out.

 _This is getting nowhere._ Pit grumbled to himself as he just let out a huge sigh. "That attitude is not going to get you anywhere. By the time you stop fighting, Junior would have already given his gift to Bowser. You don't want him to win the competition, do you?"

They all shouted "NO!" in perfect union this time. Pit smirked having a fire in his eyes he never had before.

"Then let me help. I may not look like it, but I'm good at planning these huge projects."

"I thought you couldn't read." Ludwig mocked.

"I don't…blueprinting doesn't require me to read…too much. Anyways, consider this angel's blessing. You will be the winners if you let me help you."

"What do you have in mind?" Lemmy asked immediately excited that the white angel would help them.

"If you're familiar with constellations, then you'll know that its possible to form stars with a few items that you can obtain in your world. If you make it in here, it will reflect outside at night. Bowser can see his face as part of the constellations."

The Koopalings were silent at Pit's suggestion. At first they would dismiss him, but the more they thought about the stars, they all had their own interpretations of what items to use to make it possible. This was the intention. If they couldn't decide on anything due to their creative differences, then Pit would make a suggestion where they could all contribute to make the project have their personality flow through it. Lemmy immediately liked the idea as he talked about fluffs being used for Bowser's hair. Wendy then imagined her father with Star Bits as the eyes. From there, they were all able to brainstorm what they wanted on this image. Pit promised the seven Koopas that he would start the blueprint while they went out to grab their items and that it would be finished by the time they got back. The white angel had another brilliant idea that he wasn't going to tell the Koopalings as they agreed to allow Pit to help them.

* * *

Pit's brilliant idea involved taking the brush that Junior used during his first encounter with Mario. All the Koopalings had one, but Junior was dependent on the brush more than them, so the angel thought that if he took it, Junior would have to think of something else to make.

The plan had its merit due to Junior being disorganized for most of the day as he searched the entire mansion for it. Pit was rather cruel putting it in the item section where the Cucco bird was resting. Everyone knew that Cucco was a spawn of Satan, but Pit found it adorable as long as it didn't hit him in battle and summoned its flock. The angel patted the chicken's head lightly before leaving the brush underneath it where it proceeded to sit on it. The Cucco would not give it up without a fight now and outside of Smash, they were worse.

The angel went back to drawing out the blueprints while the Koopalings did their part in leaving on their airships to gather material for this huge project. If it worked, then the angelic projectile would shine at night showing Bowser's greatness. Personally, Pit found Ganondorf better than Bowser, but this assignment was for the Koopalings who truly loved their dad.

Because Pit left the ballroom opened, anyone could walk in and see what he was doing. Shulk and Rob ended up being the two people to see what Pit was sketching out. Shulk's eyes sparkled seeing the blueprint. The captain only noticed the heir to the Monado being in the same room when he commented how detailed the image was.

"So you're helping the Koopalings out?" Rob questioned in a suspicious tone. The white haired tactician wanted to know what Pit gained from helping them.

"Well, yeah. I feel bad for them if they lost to Bowser Junior. So I told them that if they could gather a lot of items from other galaxies, then we could work to finish this astrological symbol in the form of Bowser."

Shulk was glancing over at the blueprints and nearly squealed. "There's so much detail here! Pit, everyone has been saying that you're not the sharpest tool in the shed, but this proves that's far from it!"

"…It's not done…" Pit began nervously feeling his cheeks turn red. "Besides…I'm not such a loss cause in comparison to Pittoo. I mean, he can't sing like us angels and can't play any instrument…he can just read…but even if I can't read I know how to draw blueprints and make projects…"

"Really, did your father teach you?" Shulk asked.

Rob noted that the temperature in the room dropped immediately and Shulk failed to pick up on this. Pit glared at the Hom before looking back at the project.

"…Not really…I would just look at his projects every now and then when he wasn't in the room. I have artistic memory when it comes to these things…" The angel didn't sound that confident now. It was almost like he was fabricating the story on the spot.

"Well I bet your father would be proud seeing what you're doing now." Shulk continued to dig himself deeper with the brunette.

"Now, now Shulk. If you keep telling him this, you'll boost his ego." The white haired tactician snarked as he grabbed the taller male's arm and slowly started to drag him out of the ballroom. "Good luck with that, Pit."

Shulk whined as Rob pulled him out. Pit just rolled his eyes, as he got back to the task at hand not pleased with Shulk's words.

"Stupid alien…"

* * *

Rob had to explain to Shulk that he shouldn't bring up the topic of Pit's parents to his face. Despite both being newcomers, Rob could tell that the angel shut the lid on the topic concerning his family. If he had to name a parent, Palutena was the first thing that he would announce with that happy smile, but if you attempted to ask about his real parents, his mood would drop immediately. Shulk may have been able to see the future, but he was oblivious to these kinds of things especially when Pit made it obvious.

"Just be careful around Pit when he's like that. I wouldn't want to find your body out of the mansion because you said the wrong thing." Rob continued to tease as he pulled Shulk down into a light kiss. "I wouldn't want you to be hurt."

Now Shulk's face was on fire now as he pulled away. "S-Sorry Rob…there was something I had to do…see you later!"

Rob waved good-bye still smirking that he got him flustered. Shulk wasn't use to this whole "dating" thing and it showed when he would miss important cues or if he couldn't contribute to anything that would show their status as a couple. He couldn't even bring himself to tell Dunban they were dating, but he probably already knew.

Shulk found himself in front of Junior's room though instead of the plan of going to the training room to work out more. He saw the King of the Koopa's son scurrying around his messy room still looking for that paintbrush.

"Where is it? I just had it with me! Oh no…what am I going to tell papa?"

"Is something the matter Junior?"

Bowser Junior hated how he left the door open. He left the door in that state when he realized he might break the door the more stuff he threw around in search of that paintbrush. He didn't want the kind blond knowing his problems because Shulk was the type of person that would do all in his powers to help. The Koopalings were fond of Shulk and even Bowser had a soft spot for him for whatever reason, but Junior remained wary of Shulk or rather the Monado. The sword might as well have a will of its own seeing as how Junior had attempted to touch it in the past when no one was around and was always electrocuted as a result (but no lasting injuries due to being smart in not holding the blade after the first warning).

"No! I don't need anything!"

"Oh, okay…are you going to help the Koopalings out with their present for Bowser?"

"No way! We're competing!"

"Oh, can you tell me what you intend to give Bowser? Pit is helping the Koopalings and he's making this cool star projectile. Personally I think it's excessive, but I'm sure you'll come up with something equally wonderful."

Junior felt an arrow pierce his heart at the Koopalings having Pit help them out. They couldn't do anything on their own even if there were seven of them! They should be disqualified for that…but villains were known for cheating so Junior should have expected they wouldn't play fair. If he wanted to even the odds, he would ask Shulk.

"If they're going to go all out…I might as well…give papa something simple…" Junior murmured. "If they have the divine blessing of an angel, then I don't think I can…"

"Something simple? What do you have in mind?"

"Well Bowser likes mama Peach so-"

"No kidnappings."

"No! I was thinking of an ornament in the form of papa and mama Peach with papa triumphing over Mario! It has to be small, so it can fit in papa's room."

"How about a snow globe?"

"Snow what?"

"A snow globe. Rob showed me a picture of an orb that snows inside it. Sometimes there are snow creatures inside."

Shulk's description wasn't accurate. As a Hom, Shulk was interpreting the item he saw fit and it showed how foreign he was compared to the other Smashers. Junior sighed realizing that he was stuck with the Monado boy whether he liked it or not.

"If you don't tell papa about me enlisting your help…you can help me make the globe…I heard you're a mechanic after all."

"Hmm? Oh yeah. That's correct! I'm usually repairing everything around Colony 9 that I'm like the Mr. Fix It guy there."

Bowser Jr. wouldn't need his paintbrush if Shulk could do the work for him…of course he would help too since he wanted the gift to be special. He wanted to be the flashy one, but perhaps he had a chance to touch his father's heart if he went the simple route.

* * *

"…This isn't working Palutena…"

"I know that…"

"You should be asking Peach for help."

"…I won't."

"…We're going to be here forever…"

"You know Pittoo, if you want to leave, I'm not stopping you."

Dark Pit grumbled as he was washing the plates used to make the curry again. How long had he been in the kitchen with the Goddess of Light? Probably days. Yes, they would take breaks and Palutena would use her magic to set everything back for someone else to use, but in terms of trying to get the curry done correctly, they couldn't even get the taste right. No book Palutena was reading would change anything if she lacked the talent to cook. Pit made it clear that if Dark Pit was going to help her, he was in for a wild ride and the dark angel wanted to get off. The green haired Goddess was giving him the opportunity to do so, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone to struggle. Dark Pit blamed Pit's love for his Goddess passing onto him. Because he was Pit's other half, he was hit with all of the light angel's emotions concerning a topic of a person. While he wasn't as obsessed with impressing Palutena like Pit was, he still had the desire to keep her safe. In this situation, seeing her stress out over something that he should be able to help her with didn't leave him with a good taste in his mouth.

"Either we do this together for Granpadork or we don't do this at all, Palutena. Unlike Pit, I'm not leaving you until you do this right."

The words were encouraging in a sense, but Palutena's mood had already dropped at constant failures. Maybe she could get away with just using her magic to make the world's greatest curry for him, but Ganondorf would notice right away that she half-assed it. To prove she wasn't lazy, she was going to do this right.

"…Thank you. Now start gathering the ingredients again."

And the dark angel let out a small whine as a response seeing as how she could have easily used her magic to grab it herself. More failures would tally up to the point that Peach had to come into the kitchen wondering what that awful smell was. She was being incredibly blunt not helping Palutena's self-esteem.

"You know Palutena, if you need help cooking curry, you could always ask me to-"

"Nope. I already got a helper here Peach! That is so nice of you to offer, but I'm sure we'll manage. Right Pittoo?"

"Actually…"

"RiGhT PiTtOo?!"

 _Geez, no need to go d major on me!_ Dark Pit thought to himself as he shook his head to Peach suggesting they didn't need any help. Peach frowned seeing the scared look in the dark angel's eyes though. The Goddess didn't need her to guide her through, so there was nothing she could do but leave and pray that at the end of the week, there would be a kitchen to return to.

There were more interruptions that particular day mainly from one Smasher who did not get the memo of not entering the kitchen when the Goddess and the dark angel were around. Dark Pit gasped seeing the King of Evil come in not caring about the fuss Palutena made when he past her to go to the fridge.

"Ganny, what are you doing?"

"…Getting something to eat. Just because you're in the kitchen does not mean I am going to avoid the place…although, your food is deplorable to say the least."

Dark Pit wanted to laugh if not for the fact that Palutena smacked Ganondorf in the back of his head with the frying pan she was holding. If that were the one she just removed from the stove, then he would have to go check in with Dr. Mario to get an ice pack. He groaned feeling the burn, but forced himself to grab something just so she would stop staring at him like a snake.

"Excuse me, Ganny? You did not just tell me that my food is terrible."

"It is. The fume is worse than a skunk."

"That's curry! You're smelling the spice!"

"…I feel like you put too much chili in the pot."

"You can tell just from the smell?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yes…I find it odd that the Goddess of Light is cooking something…I happen to enjoy. If she succeeds, I expect it to be of top quality…but I predict that will be impossible with her skills."

"Ganondorf…"

"Also, you shouldn't be using a frying pan. What were you doing with it besides hitting me with it?"

"I'm going to use it to decapitate you since Link has failed to do that time and time again."

This was the cue for Ganondorf to run. He may have been a slow Smasher, but Dark Pit had to admit that he picked up the pace to avoid the frying pan being thrown at his head acting like a slicer. The dark angel chuckled nervously seeing the angry expression the Goddess of Light wore.

"…Let's continue, Dark Pit."

"Y-Yes ma'am… _this is going to suck…_ "

* * *

As time went on, the project the Koopalings were doing for Bowser became less about fun and more about it being perfect to appear better than what Bowser Junior would give the King of Koopas. Even if Pit removed the paintbrush from the equation, Junior was a brilliant kid who could come up with something on his own. It didn't help that Shulk was helping him. Shulk didn't like to make it known that he was a mechanic who could fix anything if he understood what the machine was made of and if he could get the right parts. Pit was already feeling pressured that Shulk was helping the little guy and now he couldn't help but make the Koopalings work harder even if they complained that he was being a little bossy.

The white angel needed time to be alone if he was going to act like a jerk to the Koopalings. It was getting to the point where he heard Ludwig whisper that if he tried to order them around again on what they needed to do to complete the project, then they had every right to turn on him.

Pit decided that it would be best to get a snack then come back in a better mood. His Goddess and twin took the kitchen though so he needed to snatch some food from the other fighters. They probably grabbed some snacks before Palutena chased them out. The light angel intended to go to Chrom first. Since his dark twin was a good friend with his daughter, the light angel made the assumption that he would be treated better…when in reality Chrom would probably be suspicious of the captain as much as he was with Pittoo.

To his annoyance, Chrom wasn't in his room. There was a note that said he was out for a while and to come back later. Pit was going to give up, but then heard Chrom's voice on the second floor lounge.

 _Guess he didn't go too far._ Pit thought to himself as he rushed over to the longue only to stop before entering the area. Chrom wasn't alone. He was with Olimar, Riki and Dunban laughing at the Nopon for whatever he just finished saying.

"And that is why father's must be careful to not have so many little Nopons. Riki can barely keep up. Riki must do his best as an assist to earn gold for family."

"I never knew you were such a dedicated father." Olimar praised. "You're still thinking about your family even here."

"Olimar, what are you talking about?" Chrom asked with a laugh. "If you're not talking about Pikmin or talking to Alph, you can't stop talking about your kids."

"Of course not. My kids are my pride and joy, and I think you can say the same thing with yours, right?"

Chrom at first smiled…until he remembered that it wasn't just Lucina who he was talking about and sighed. Dunban laughed at the sudden change in expression.

"Uh-oh. Is that child favoritism I'm seeing?"

"I don't know how to deal with a philander as my son. Sometimes I wish I can trade sons with Robin, but she's attached to Morgan."

The blue haired king felt his cheeks turn read as Dunban laughed even harder.

"Chrom, you should not say things like that even though I can imagine you giving up your second child because you have a beautiful first daughter."

"…Please don't say that about her. It makes me think you're trying to tell me something."

"Who, me? No, but you should be watching out for those Smashers who might attempt to woo her."

"Don't remind me."

"Riki thinks that Chrom should not sell children even if they sell at a hefty price."

"Not you too Riki…"

"A father never takes his kids for granted." Olimar added. "Dunban may not be a father, but even he knows that."

Chrom was starting to feel the burn at this point. Perhaps his joke went too far.

"That is correct. Shulk may not be my biological son, but I raised him just the same as I would if I were his father. It's not just him but Fiora and Reyn too." He chuckled. "I'm proud of how they turned out."

"Shulk is dangerous." Olimar pointed out. "I rather avoid fighting him in battle to prevent my Pikmin from dying."

"You just pluck them out anyway."

"I care about my Pikmin too. They are sentimental beings."

"Riki likes how good of a father you are."

"Riki, I think we can all agree that even Chrom is a great dad if he has a child like Lucina." Dunban finished allowing Chrom to calm down slightly and not feel like he was badgered for making that poor joke about his younger child Inigo.

"R-Right. Even if I don't appreciate how Inigo doesn't listen to me, I am still proud to have him as my son…as long as he doesn't go overboard. Riki did bring up about the price."

"Riki was talking about the trophy…"

This talk about being a father made Pit sick to his stomach. Normally he would stroll on in with a stupid smile on his face acting like nothing happened. Not this time though. With how he was handling this past week with helping the Koopalings with their project, Pit didn't want to hear about the topic of parenting specifically about being a father. It only made the captain remember his own father who was wasn't dotting like Riki, self-sacrificing like Olimar, reliable like Dunban or said the simple words of being proud of having children like Chrom. Those words sounded so foreign to Pit.

The brunette felt a headache coming on as he stumbled away from the lounge back toward the ballroom. If he took the stairs, he probably would have fell down and broke something, so he took the elevator that started at the first floor and went all the way to the fifth floor (you had to walk to the roof unfortunately). As Pit pressed a few buttons, he tried to forget what his own father told him.

**_"Why are you so defected? This is a mistake. If I had a child with her, you would have never been like this! Uh…my work was a failure after all…go away you stupid brat. I have no use for you."_ **

The few times he spoke, it was always about Pit's inability to fly as a child. The reason he couldn't fly now though was from his own foolishness as a kid. If he waited a couple hundred more years, he would have been able to fly and show his father that he wasn't a mistake to have…that would never happen though. His father was dead now and even if he could fly a bit either with the Wings of Icarus or the Power of Flight, it would still be inferior to what his father could come up with…

Pit snapped out of his train of thought once he returned to the ballroom after getting off the elevator. Expecting the Koopalings to be working on the project, the captain only heard laughter coming from the room. New voices were in the room beside the seven Koopalings. Slowly peeking into the room, Pit could see Sonic cracking jokes to the Koopalings (apparently mimicking the attitudes of other Smashers) while Shulk was next to him easily being the punching bag of some of the jokes, he didn't seem to mind it too much given how he had his own commentary about the Smashers Sonic was imitating.

"And this is Rob." Sonic began as he changed his face to appear scowling and shot more of his spikes out to represent a short temper. "My name is Robin but I had to shorten my name to Rob because I'm the useless sibling! The nickname is useless too because R.O.B. already had the name! I should have used a more creative name like Reflect!"

"That's kind of mean…" Shulk muttered but still smiled at how true it was for Rob to be bad at choosing names. If Rob ever had a kid, his wife better be the one naming it because he would name the kid after his twin sister, Robin's child.

"Also, I like cute, adorable Shulk because he's cuter than all the women I tried to romance."

The Koopalings chuckled at this insult. Shulk blushed at the suggestion and shook his head.

"Sonic, you know that's not true."

"Oh come on Shulk. You know he probably thinks that too."

"N-No…I don't…think…"

"You two should hook up." Wendy declared happily. "Then you can help him out with his arrogant problem."

"You two work well together anyway…" Larry added seeing as Wendy would drag him into her delusional fantasy if he didn't add his commentary sooner.

"Uh…when did this whole conversation become about me and Rob?" Shulk asked as he wanted to leave right there so the secret wouldn't come out. As he looked toward the door, he noticed Pit and waved to him, but he wasn't having any of the slacking that was occurring in the room.

"…Sonic…why are you here?"

"I saw that everyone here was looking a little down so I wanted to spread a little cheer."

"Insulting people…" Shulk corrected with a sigh.

"It works."

"Yeah, that's nice. Sonic, you can leave while the Koopalings get back to work. If they don't finish soon then Jr. will end up winning again."

Everyone frowned when Pit brought up the facts, yet Shulk needed to remind everyone in the room that Bowser wouldn't care whose present was better as long as it was a gift from his kids. The light angel wouldn't even let the blond speak on their behalf.

"Shulk, you're helping Junior, so don't give them a reason to slack off."

"Well, Junior said he lost his brush, so I decided to help him out-"

"I'm pretty sure he can make a gift on his own. He's a genius after all. Besides, how are you benefitting from helping him?"

"Huh? I don't see why I need a reason to help someone…"

"There's always a reason, Shulk! You probably just want to show off your own amazing mechanic skills. Typical of you aliens to brag!"

Pit probably should have stopped before he said something foolish. He was going to start projecting his own feelings at this point. Shulk didn't understand the point of using the term "alien" instead of "Hom". Sonic frowned seeing his friend act like this.

"Now Pit, no need for you to get your panties in a bunch. Shulk just wants to help his friends out. It's in his nature, like me."

"Sonic…no one is talking to you. You should just leave."

"Hey, don't dismiss me."

The captain was at his limit when Sonic refused to exit. The angel turned his attention toward the Koopalings who didn't like the glare he was giving them.

"When you all are done fooling around, get back to work. That gift is not going to make itself."

Sonic called out to the angel who turned his back on the group and stormed back to his room. Shulk feared that something bad would occur if they left the white angel alone, but the only people who could comfort him were too busy with their own baggage to do anything about it. Pit's mood would last until late until the evening and even then the Koopalings wouldn't be done with the project.

* * *

Pit couldn't sleep no matter what he did. Pittoo didn't come back to the room so he had the bed all to himself. Rolling around wasn't going to make him feel any better with what he had on his mind. That stupid conversation that the father's of Smash had angered him. If he didn't get up and let off some steam, he might end up doing something reckless.

Sneaking out of his room, Pit intended to check up on the kitchen to see if Palutena and Pittoo were still awake and working on the curry. While they were in the kitchen, they were out spurred all over the messy floor. Palutena had a book in her hand on what she was making and Dark Pit was resting his head on her lap fast asleep like she was. The two were a site to behold that Pit wanted to join them. He refused to do so because he didn't want to ruin the small moment the two shared. Pit always told his dark twin that Palutena loved the clone just as much as she liked the original. He refused to believe those words. Yet here they were trying to work together to make someone else happy. If Pit weren't focusing on his own thing, he would have assisted too. He liked Ganondorf, but his crippling issues prevented him from admitting it unlike Dark Pit who happily jumped at the idea of the King of Evil being a father figure.

As Pit walked away from the kitchen intending to check up on the Koopalings due to how he acted this afternoon, he ended up catching Bowser walking around in the middle of the night. Pit gasped as he hid behind the corner of the hallway so the Koopa King wouldn't see the white feathers that easily stood out at midnight. Bowser did not notice that Pit was around and opened the door to Bowser Junior's room. The brunette should have known that curiosity killed the cat and if he tried to observe Bowser, he would be burned. Pit ended up tiptoeing toward the room just so he could hear what Bowser was saying. Against his better judgment, Pit peaked into the open room.

The image was heartwarming. Bowser was standing over his son, who was in a deep sleep with a rare smile on his lips. Bowser was always the ferocious fighter that had to keep his reputation as a villain going despite the kind things he had done in the past. This was one of the rare moments that Pit should not have witnessed of the Koopa King caring for his family (and showing favoritism in the process).

"Junior…you and the Koopalings don't have to compete…" He murmured as he rubbed his son's head lightly making sure he didn't wake up. "I always choose your gift because you're my biological son. I had the other kids longer than you, but none of them met my expectation of inheriting my legacy. It's not a bad thing for them. It means they can do whatever they want. You…I put so much faith in you because you are different from me. You already seen the good and bad that Mario and Peach have done. You can analyze things and create your own future. I want you to inherit my legacy, but you don't have to just to make me proud." His smiled widened hearing Bowser Junior murmur his father's name in his sleep. "I'm proud of you son. That's why I don't care what you give me. You and Shulk have been working hard, but you don't have to compete. I'll treasure it just the same. That's what fathers are supposed to do…even evil ones like me."

If anyone else heard Bowser's words, they would have seen another side of the King of Koopas that they would have admired. Not Pit though who ended up making the door creek causing Bowser to sit up and look toward the door. The white angel quickly ran off before Bowser could figure out who caught him being nice.

Pit didn't know what floor he was on at this point. He just wanted to get away from Bowser…another caring father that he wouldn't have. Tears were threatening to fall down his eyes the more the speech repeated in his head.

I'm proud of you son. I will love you even if you choose a different path. I have high hopes for you. All of these phrases were like a broken record that Pit wanted to hear from his own father. He got none of that though. Pit could only think of the same dark image in the back of his mind.

All he saw was his father's back turned against him. Pit would cry after a beating from his mother about how defective he was. The angel wanted comfort from his genius father. Instead he was often swatted away while his father worked on the next insane project that would be worthless in the end. He was a laughing stock with the rumors of falling in love with a demon mistress who ended up breaking a law of hell anyway and losing her body in the process. He neglected his wife who wanted his affection in favor of pursuing this demon that never returned his feelings in the first place. She would take it out on Pit because when his back wasn't turned, he would at least acknowledge the little angel while his wife might as well have not existed.

The pain was too much to bear. No one could understand how awful it was to even go outside to avoid the family tension. The angels laughed at him for being unable to fly and for having a loser father who hated his existence. Pit was a mistake. He was told that constantly and he believed every word. He would help other angels who would not tell him this because they suffered as much as him, but they got out of their hell eventually whether it was because they were special or they had a friend to support them. Pit had neither. He was just a dirty angel living in the poor streets with no way of making it to the top, and neither parent would support him.

It was why he clung to Palutena's affection in the first place even if she used him for her own selfish needs. She cared and that's all that mattered. Now in Smash though…those affections didn't matter when her attention wasn't on him. She wanted to pursue a relationship and he would be pushed to the side…he feared that a repeat of his past would occur and he was powerful enough to stop it.

Well…he wasn't powerless as a child. He got rid of his parents before he could even run to the green haired Goddess and enjoyed every moment of ending their life when he finally snapped.

Pit didn't realize that he was in the ballroom where the Koopalings were near completing the gift to Bowser. The tears fogged his eyes causing him to almost slam his forehead into the door. The pain was too much to bear…

_Why…why is it just…me?…_

There was one more image that flashed back into Pit's mind. He might have been misinterpreting the final moment of his father, but he still remembered the words he told him. He didn't beg for his life nor did he apologize for all the pain he suffered. He only remembered the three words he spoke.

**_"So be it."_ **

What did that mean? Pit had no idea. All he knew was that he wanted these memories gone. This talk about fathers was a waste of time! He needed to get rid of any evidence that pointed to him trying to please the pathetic old man in his late memory.

"This…has to go…"

Pit didn't seem to realize that he was walking closer to the objects in the room. First he started kicking the things like paint and buckets causing everything to spill over before grabbing any thin material and tearing it to shreds. There was no logic in his actions at this point. Only red rage emulating from a fragile angel from the heavens...

* * *

Palutena really didn't want to deal with anyone talking to her now. Dark Pit was the worse help she could ever imagine to make food. While Pit just complained but got her the ingredients, Dark Pit made it worse and with Ghirahim laughing, she just wanted to give up. She didn't show defeat in her eyes though, but she wanted to take a break.

So when Sonic came in zooming toward her and the dark angel, she didn't expect him to be terrified of her favorite angel.

"Palutena, I really think you should help us out." He mumbled. "R-Remember when Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings were competing to see who could make the best gift for Bowser? Umm…Pit kind of…"

"What did Pit do Sonic?" She asked in a motherly (but annoyed) tone.

"Uhh…I'll just show you! Come on! Move it! You can go at the speed of light! Go to the ballroom!"

Suffice to say, the green haired Goddess was horrified at what she saw when she entered the room. She recalled for the past week that the Koopalings took over the ballroom carrying items from other galaxies in. The huge angelic projectile in the form of Bowser's figure was laid out in the room and probably would have reflected as constellation stars in the night. What was in front of her now though was a torn up diagram with all the items they worked so hard to get scattered around. Star Bits no longer had their glow, the huff puffs from Piñata Village on Isle Delfino was broken down to the point it was pointless to use. Palutena could even see that the Drink of the Gods was going to be used for something but the vase was shattered and the drink spilt everywhere. The Koopalings in the room were filled with despair and were either crying at the damage that was done or were filled with internal rage that they could not unleash.

"I can't believe Pit did this." Palutena mumbled. "It must be a mistake."

It wasn't just the Koopalings either. Dark Pit was taken to Bowser Junior's room who was sobbing on his bed. His present for his dad was more trivial compared to the other over the top project Ludwig and the gang had going for them, but the damage was still the same. The son of the Koopa King's gift was a miniature snow globe with Princess Peach in the middle as a shining ice queen. Shulk assisted with Bowser Jr. after his paintbrush mysteriously disappeared. Not only was the glass shattered all over the floor but also Peach's head was sliced off in a rather brutal fashion. Shulk was doing his best to cheer up the young kid, but it was futile.

When Palutena, Dark Pit, Sonic and Shulk gathered outside the ballroom, they were left speechless at what had happened. Despite Sonic's words about Pit being the culprit, Palutena denied that the kind angel would do something as cruel as stomp on the gift of a father.

It wasn't long until Bowser roar echoed throughout the mansion declaring he would beat the living hell out of whoever hurt his children. Pittoo feared the worse if it was indeed his light twin.

"Palutena, you got to do something." Sonic repeated. "If Pit was the one who did this, you're the only one he'll listen to."

The Goddess of Light remained silent before teleporting away toward wherever Pit was.

* * *

Pit was on the roof relaxing while looking up toward the sunset. His eyes were clouded a pale blue and he certainly wasn't a happy angel. He let out a huge sigh hearing Bowser's roar from inside and the footsteps charging up the stairs.

 _I really screwed up._ Pit told himself as he clenched the paintbrush in his hand. _I probably deserve the beatdown I'll get anyway…still…_

Palutena got to Pit first before Bowser. The minute the Goddess saw the paintbrush her fears came to life.

"Pit…stand up." She ordered which he did immediately.

"Lady Palutena, how is that curry going?" Pit asked innocently trying to change the subject seeing the glare as cold as a snake being shoved in his direction. "If Pittoo isn't helping, I'll help you get the right ingredients."

"Pit, what have you done?"

Pit immediately avoided eye contact with her as he made a weak attempt to hide the paintbrush behind him. "Nothing…well besides take the paintbrush that belonged to Bowser Junior. I gave it to that Cucco, and its not like he can use it in a glory match…"

"Pit!" She raised her voice causing him to jump. It wouldn't be long until the other Smashers came up with Bowser who was on the verge of tearing the whole place down for what happened to his children.

"…Okay…the project wasn't going so well so I thought about starting it from scratch."

"Pit, stop lying to me." She told him firmly. "I saw what happened in the ballroom. Explain to me what happened."

"It was just a mistake Lady Palutena. It won't happen again. I'll take the punishment from Master and the beatdown from Bowser."

"You miss the point Pit. Why did you do that? You're not this cruel!"

Normally Pit would never talk back to his Goddess but this was the one time he did not want her prying into his life. It was unfortunate that the first people who made it to the top were his dark twin, Lucina, Sonic and Shulk.

"Lady Palutena, drop the subject! I don't want to talk about it!"

"You hurt others Pit with your actions and when you do something bad, I have to figure out what happened."

"No you don't." He spat. "Just go back to making that perfect present for Ganondorf and we'll be fine."

Pit attempted to walk past her but Palutena ended up grabbing him by the shoulder. The angel's eyes widened when he felt a hand smack him in the cheek.

"I'm disappointed in you Pit." She said rather coldly. "Why can't you come clean?"

The green haired Goddess was not expecting an outburst from her little captain. Perhaps she took his loyalty for her for granted because Pit had never given her such an angry look.

"And why can't you just butt out Lady Palutena?! Even I have my own problems that I don't want to talk about! If you're going to talk about problems, why won't you tell me anything about your crappy family life? Oh wait, its not important so you just drop the subject! Do the same for me will you Lady Palutena?"

No one wanted to deal with Pit or Palutena when things escalated this quickly. Rosalina got up to the roof holding onto Bowser so he wouldn't attack the white angel who apparently hurt his children. Ike, Magnus and Megaman assisted Rosalina, but they too would be able to hear the argument go down.

"I do not need to talk Pit when it does not harm anyone around me. Your issues have caused nothing but misery to Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, Pit. I may not know what happened before you met me, but I know I will not allow you to act like a spoiled child."

Spoiled probably was the worse word to use to describe Pit's childhood. "S-Spoiled?! Oh that's rich coming from you Palutena!" Dropping the honorific was a really bad sign. "You got showered with praise and affection from stupid Zeus! You have siblings that you refuse to talk to because you hate them! You made that choice Palutena! I don't have that! You're the all-knowing Goddess, so you should have already known what my problem was! But no, of course you don't! You didn't care until things got real bad in Skyworld! There was no one to spoil me!"

Palutena was slowly starting to realize that she probably pressed the wrong button for the angel. This hatred she was feeling was buried deep within his heart that Dark Pit held onto his chest tightly feeling the pain Pit was going through. Lucina noticed immediately when Dark Pit started to stumble and she held onto him tightly.

"You want to know what happened, Palutena? Fine! I just had a stupid idea about my stupid useless father! I thought I would make something great that even from the Underworld he would praise me, but then I forgot that no stupid neglectful father would care what I do…"

"Pit is that honestly your reason…" Palutena asked, her hands shaking in anger.

"Sorry Palutena. I'm not perfect and you already know that, so just go back to being the aloof Goddess who only saved me by connivance. Its not like you really care about me anyway."

"Pit…that's not…" Dark Pit mumbled. His heart hurt so much. He could hear his twin crying out and wanting someone to tell him the words he wanted to hear. Palutena was too angry to say the words.

"Maybe I don't." She said darkly. "If you cannot even appreciate what I've done for you-"

"You made my life hell, Palutena! Why didn't you just leave me for dead in that damn labyrinth my stupid father created! You could have just let me die from that Minotaur! I can't fly anymore because of that monster and its not like you fixed my wings! I'll never be able to fly again! I would have rather…" He closed his eyes realizing that he was on the verge of tears. "You'll never understand Palutena…you never understood me! Just this once…"

"Get out Pit…" Palutena murmured ready to finally blow her top after the stress. "Get out of here Pit…GET OUT!"

It wasn't just Pit who was crying now. Dark Pit shivered at the Goddess' tone. Pit wasted no time rushing off pushing past the Smashers down the stairs. The fight was enough for Bowser to not want to attack him. Rosalina released Bowser and went straight to Palutena who was also threatening to breakdown.

"Palutena?"

"…Rosalina…sorry…I want to be alone…please…"

Palutena ended up teleporting away (probably back to Skyworld) before Rosalina could comply. Dark Pit tried to stop himself from trembling but it was hopeless.

"Dark Pit, hang in there." Lucina told him.

"Argh…Lucina…my heart…Pit is suffering so much…" The dark angel mumbled. "This pain hurts so much…guh…"

Dark Pit's condition appeared to be serious for the Smashers to take note of. Magnus turned his back to them.

"I'm going to check on angel face." Magnus stated. "Take care of devil face and the Goddess."

Ike should have been the one to take initiative but he was too late for that as Magnus rushed off to case after the white angel.

* * *

Pit's room wasn't that far from the roof. It was only two floors down and Pit didn't have time to close his door. In fact, he just ran inside, jumped on the bed and started bawling his eyes out. If anyone who passed by didn't know the situation, everyone would think Pit was the victim. Magnus knew better that Pit was far from innocent but seeing the light angel in this horrid state made him consider how he would approach him.

"Angel face…" He spoke causing Pit to raise his head at the realization he didn't close the door. "…Don't kick me out. Tell me what happened up there."

"M-Magnus?"

Pit refused to look toward the human's direction. Magnus sighed as he closed the door and walked over to captain. Pit resisted the urge to jump into the buffer man's arms. He was trying to fight the urge to not humiliate himself anymore but it was pointless at this point. He hurt so many people today including his Goddess. What would be the point trying to regain sympathy?

"…I hate my old man…" Pit started. Magnus realized that Pit's decision was to pour his heart out to him so he put his listening gear on. "I was never good enough for him. It makes me wonder why he had me with mother…but I forgot…she didn't want me at all…mother would always hit me…call me defective and the reason why the old man hated me."

"Angel face…"

This was a lot to take in. He just assumed that Pit was a happy go lucky angel with a few issues that he hid from his Goddess, but the more he listened to Pit, the more he was starting to realize that maybe Pit was a little messed up ball that was ready to crumble at any moment.

"…The few times the old man talked to me...he never said anything positive. He always insulted my handicap and how I was a mistake and how my birth should never had happened…"

"…May I ask you Pit…what is his name? Your father."

"…Daedalus…"

Magnus gasped hearing the name causing Pit to look at him in confusion.

"…Humanity knows who he is…" Pit murmured. "He's the legendary angel craftsman who was able to make anything on the spot. His skills rivaled Dyntos, the God of Smiting or was said to be better. He was always described as a lone wolf…and he just disappeared one day…" Pit muttered darkly. Magnus noted the evil smile that was on Pit's lips when he said his father vanished. "I could never be like him…he was a genius…I'm illiterate…he can make anything with the smallest tools…I break everything I touch…he…was someone…I'm…nothing without Lady Palutena…and I just ruined everything…"

Pit started to tremble at the thought of his Goddess hating him. He really blew it by telling her off. He never told her off before in his life that she was probably just as surprised as he was. The white angel just didn't want to do anything concerning his father but Palutena kept pushing and his memories came back and he just snapped. Magnus listened to Pit's words and continued to frown.

_Pit…do you think so lowly of yourself that you would shun everyone away if you told them your past?_

"I'm an awful angel…" Pit continued, "an angel's duty is to never hate and to always love and tolerate. We spread love and happiness to everyone and we are the guardians of the universe with our never ending optimism…even that's a lie…Skyworld is no different from the human world. Our society is set up like humans, but we act like we have the moral high ground…we don't…we never did just because we have a larger portion of the universe because of the Golden Land. If it weren't for the Golden Land connecting all worlds to our heaven to decide who gets to stay and who goes to hell…we would be fighting each other even now…but despite this knowledge, I cannot follow the angel tradition…I grew up an only child completely friendless…the few friends I tried to have never went well because I could never find them. My mother was suffocating…she would make sure that I was as miserable as she was. It was a horrible part of my life I just want to forget…"

"You love your Goddess because…"

"I don't care what Palutena has done in her life that would make her the enemy of the universe…she saved my life. That's all I need to stay by her side…even if I'm her puppet that will be thrown away in the future, I will do anything for her. It's better than going back to someone who didn't need you and hated your existence…but…"

"Palutena doesn't hate you." Magnus had to remind the brunette seeing he was crying again at the thought of his Goddess abandoning him. "When you two calm down, you need to apologize to each other. You also need to apologize to Bowser, his son and the Koopalings. What you did is unacceptable even if you have your issues."

"…Magnus…am I cursed?" The question sounded random but Pit was serious when he asked. "Everyone in the mansion has such a good relationship with their father…Chrom…Olimar…Riki…Dunban and even Bowser have shown they love their children so much."

"Dunban isn't a father Pit." The bounty hunter told him. "He just took care of Shulk."

"That's not the point…even parental substitutes…they are so proud of their children turning out the way they are. Chrom has Lucina who grew up to become a strong fighter and Bowser has Junior and the Koopalings who take after him and no matter how many times they fail him, he still loves them for who they are. Am I the only one doomed to not have that fatherly bond? It's all I ever wanted Magnus…for him to just tell me that he was proud that I was his son…but…but…"

The angel broke down in tears and there was no stopping him this time. Magnus attempted to get him off the ground when he fell to his knees. Pit got up on his own to jump into Magnus' arms and cry into his chest.

"It's not fair! All I ever wanted Magnus…all…I…uhh…uhh…arghhhhhh!"'

Magnus felt his heart shatter seeing the angel in this broken state. There was nothing he could do but return the embrace. His usual snark would not reach him. The angel was in such deep despair that it seemed that he would never recover. Magnus only murmured a few words that Pit barely heard.

"As a father Pit…I would be disappointed with yours for not acknowledging you. He's a failure for not loving you…at least for me…I loved my son…even if I got him killed because of my carelessness…Rita…"

Pit gasped slightly hearing the name. Right now it wouldn't mean anything since his pain was greater than anything he had ever imagined. Dark Pit probably felt the pain and was probably clutching his heart in pain not knowing why it hurt so much. The white angel wished the two weren't connected like this so the dark angel wouldn't question why he was so messed up. These feelings swelling inside of him was far from the pure innocent that Dark Pit was. He could never get over the bitterness of his past. Even if Magnus told him repeatedly that everything would be okay, the angel knew that unless he met Daedalus in hell and called him out on everything that has ever happened, he would never be okay…

* * *

Villain's Appreciation Day came and went with the presents being delivered to those who made the heroes who they were today. DDD was getting all the food without Kirby trying to steal it, Wario had all of these offerings that he obviously didn't deserve and Ganondorf received that curry that Palutena and Dark Pit finally got without sending him to the hospital. He patted the dark angel on the head about how he did the Goddess of Light justice. Palutena was just glad that things worked out.

The Koopalings and Junior would not be able to finish their gift on time so they made something else that made Bowser feel better…actually, they didn't really make a gift. They just came up with a plan to kidnap Peach and fled Smash Brothers Mansion resulting in Mario and Luigi running after them. The difference was how difficult it would be to catch them in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Before they left, Pit got on the floor and apologized to the Koopa family. If they wanted to beat him, they had every right to. Bowser while angry with the angel let Pit get away with this just once simply because he was surprised that Pit wasn't the innocent angel he forced himself to be and his fight with Palutena proved that. The Koopalings were less forgiving than Junior, but they witnessed his breakdown day by day and ignored it so they would beat him up after they finished with their master plan of kidnapping Peach.

It took time for Pit to even speak to his Goddess again. Pittoo tried to nudge him in the right direction but the white angel simply couldn't bring himself to hear Palutena disown him. Palutena ended up going to him to apologize for her outburst when it was the captain's fault. This made Pit feel worse but he did not stop her from hugging her little angel. She apologized constantly about not thinking about his feelings when Pit was the one at fault. Everyone knew Pit was in the wrong, but they were forgiving him…and it was breaking him more inside.

Things would go back to normal and Pit would act like nothing has ever happened, but to Dark Pit, he could tell in Pit's eyes that things weren't going to be the same again. It was almost like something inside Pit died and something dark was reborn inside of him. If the dark angel knew who Pit's father was, one would realize that the angel was slowly becoming the shadow of Daedalus…the man that Pit would never be able to please no matter how hard he worked or how much he accomplished. It was probably why the mirror in the room was removed entirely. Pit didn't want to remind himself he was becoming like his lonely father every day after that outburst…

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 12487 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Pit's backstory for me is incredibly dark for a rather cheery character but I only take what I can get from canon. People seem to forget that Dark Pit can't be created without Pit having any dark emotions. Here are things I establish about Pittoo.
> 
> Dark Pit does not inherit Pit's memories but has all the emotions of what Pit has felt in the past. Evidence is when Pit outright calls Pittoo obnoxious, not denying what Pittoo said in the boss battle as being wrong and focusing more on the fact that it was Pittoo calling him out on something he knows is wrong and the concept of Pit's flight. If Dark Pit knew why Pit couldn't fly, he wouldn't insult Pit. When Hades asks (and he wasn't being a troll about it), Pit flips out on him and Palutena making an ass of herself in that scene has Pit going off on her. Dark Pit only has the emotions and brags about being able to fly because he has no idea what Pit has gone through. Even if he loses his power of flight due to Pandora taking it, his wings are not damaged.
> 
> Dark Pit cannot be a blood knight who enjoys slaughtering everything in his path or enjoy fighting unless Pit enjoyed it himself. In the flashback, I establish Pit enjoyed murdering his parents even if his father didn't give him the satisfaction. Dark Pit again has the emotions of Pit enjoying it but not the memory of why Pit likes killing in the first place.
> 
> Pit is not stupid. He cannot read due to his father not teaching him and never admitting it to anyone. Dark Pit can as shown in my other stories because he's "special". I give the notion that clones are programmed to have the ability even if Dark Pit is far from a robot. However Dark Pit does not have the experience of the "music" that other angels have such as singing or playing an instrument and needs help learning it. He learns fast and Pit is capable of the same thing, but has refused to show that he's capable of so much. He's been in the shadow of his father for so long (when his father isn't being insulted for being an obsessive loser) that he doesn't think highly of himself and Dark Pit's arrogant talk really hits him like a brick.
> 
> Pit is co-dependent on Palutena. Every symptom is a perfect match and that's bad. Pit got it from the child abuse. Dark Pit mocks him for it without knowing WHY Pit is so loyal. People just assume Pit is dumb when he clearly sees what Palutena does is wrong at times. Dark Pit is his dark side that has no problem insulting Pit about the flawed relationship they have. To me, this proves that Pit is willingly working with Palutena. My one-shot Weight of the World already has Pit admit to Zelda that because he's a willing pawn, that he's more free than someone who is strung along by the gods. The relationship Pit and Palutena have are not healthy. While I love playing the mother/son relationship so much in my fanfics, the relationship isn't healthy due to how bad Pit's issues are and Palutena's inability to help him (or care due to being more concerned about herself). Pit makes it clear he doesn't want her to know so she won't abandon him preventing the relationship from getting any better. He would throw his life for her because he loves her as a mother figure and the only reason he stops her in the Chaos Kin arc is because he was caught between being the angel that helps humanity or side with his Goddess to destroy everything. I think Pit would have chosen the latter if the Chaos Kin didn't control Palutena and Pit lucked out because of that. Again all of this Dark Pit doesn't even think about and only sees it as Pit being Palutena's bitch without thinking about the context of the situation and I feel the fandom has a problem with thinking outside the box of WHY Pit even likes Palutena. Even in the first game, Pit wanting to save Palutena stemmed from her rescuing him out of the Underworld and being a little boy who wants to help the Goddess. And people who think Pit has a crush on Palutena is dumb because there isn't any evidence that Pit has a crush on her at all and why the mother/son thing makes more sense given how small children have crushes on their parents and that's an innocent gesture until a certain age. Even if Pit is technically 25 in my headcanon (in human years due to being 2499 in Disgaea years), he has the mindset of a child more times than not so whenever Palutena embarrasses him, he flusters easily.
> 
> And this leads to the last thing about Pit's hatred toward my OC Virtue. Virtue reminds him a lot of his dad in the sense of how smug he is and the words used to be insulted by. The hate sex they share stems from Pit's issue (Virtue's issue with Pit is his dislike toward angels in general and Pit being arrogant).


End file.
